


The Spirit Of Things

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedication: Halloween Gift for dmitchell1985.<br/>Disclaimer: The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Spirit Of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: Halloween Gift for dmitchell1985.  
> Disclaimer: The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

Neville Longbottom sighs.

October 31st has always been eventful at Hogwarts, but courtesy of the recently appointed Transfiguration teacher, an American Muggleborn, they now have another questionable tradition to contend with. 

_Halloween._

"Why the worried face, darling?" Luna asks from her seat by the fireplace. "Even the ghosts are getting into the spirit of things."

"Exactly," Neville replies grimly. "Nearly Headless Nick tried to saw his head off completely so he could become the Headless Horseman, Peeves and Fred are having a prank war, while Myrtle—" Neville shudders, "—decided to be Lady Godiva for the night." 

Luna blinks.

"She's riding a horse, _stark-naked_. I know this holiday is supposed to be about frightening people, but this is horrendous. I thought Filch was going to have a heart attack!" 

"Perhaps you should intervene, darling? You are the headmaster, after all."

He sighs again. "No. I couldn't. Myrtle actually looks happy for once."

"My sweet, compassionate Neville," Luna says with an adoring smile, making her husband blush even after ten years of marriage. 

Outside their window, the Giant Squid catches sight of Lady Godiva. With a loud splash, it vanishes under water and won't resurface again for a full five years.


End file.
